emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8016 (15th December 2017)
Plot Cain hugs Moira. She asks him to say something. Cain states it was practically self-defence and is adamant Moira has got to get Emma's words out of her head as they're not true. When Moira breaks down, Cain tells her this is exactly what Emma would've wanted. Moira insists she can't live with the guilt. At Dale View, Pete tries to assure Ross that Emma's death isn't his fault. DS Benton meets with Bob who corroborates Laurel's alibi but he panics when DS Benton asks him if he's willing to testify in court as it would mean Brenda finding out about his liaison with Laurel. As DS Benton is leaving, Brenda asks Bob what the detective wanted. Pete and Ross head to the Cemetery to say their final goodbyes to Emma so they can move on with their lives. Ross believes his mother should've stayed away - all she wanted was her family but she ended up destroying it. DS Benton returns to the police station. He informs Laurel that Bob has confirmed her alibi but as she previously lied about her movements, she's still a suspect. Cain reiterates Moira has got to get Emma's words out of her head but Moira believes Emma was speaking the truth. Cain states Emma wanted Moira to suffer as she had everything Emma didn't, a family, a new baby, and a husband if she'd have wanted him. Moira reminds Cain she can't have Holly though. Cain urges Moira not to let Emma win. He lovingly wipes away her tears and tells her it's different now as he's here so she no longer needs to deal with this alone. Bob has told Brenda that the police gave him a slap on the wrist for driving without insurance. Cain can understand why Moira's been struggling to bond with Isaac now. Moira denies having post-natal depression and states she's like this because she can't live with the guilt of killing Emma. Cain reminds Moira that going over things in her head won't change anything but Moira can't stop it and it's hurting Isaac. Moira packs Isaac's belongings, begging Cain to take their son and raise him. When Cain refuses, Moira suggests it's because it would be too much bother for him. Cain questions if he's such a terrible father then why does Moira want him to take Isaac. Moira comments he'll still do a better job than she will. Cain reminds Moira this is what Emma wanted, for her to be stuck in a guilty purgatory. He can't believe Moira feels sympathy for the way Emma felt after killing James and Finn. Again, Cain urges Moira not to let Emma win. He tells her that walking away from Isaac now will ruin both her and Isaac's lives. Harriet calls in at Butlers Farm and unknown to Cain and Moira, she watches as Cain takes Moira's hand and implores her to let him help her as they can get through this together. Victoria tries to talk to Adam but he's not interested. Bob and Laurel secretly meet. Bob assures Laurel that if it comes to it, he'll stand up for her in court even if it means telling Brenda the truth. Laurel spots a car which Bob identifies as Adam's. Laurel explains she saw that car speeding out the village on the day Emma died. Bob insists Laurel must report this to DS Benton. Bernice and Nicola go through Bernice's recent expenses. Nicola can't believe how much her sister has spent. Moira feels awful when Adam returns to the farm claiming his marriage to Victoria is over for good due to Ross framing him. Adam decides to confront Ross so Cain and Moira go chasing after him. Cain tries to stop Moira blurting out the truth but can't. Moira admits to gobsmacked Adam that it wasn't Ross who killed Emma, it was her. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel tells DS Benton and DC Wilson about witnessing Adam's car speeding out the village but she's unable to identify the driver. After Moira explains how events unfolded, Adam assures his mother it's going to be alright. Moira knows DS Benton is trying to pin Emma's death on Adam so decides to tell the police the truth but is stopped by Cain and Adam. Pete and Ross see the police leaving so ask Bob what's going on. Despite the detectives asking him not to say anything, Bob informs Pete and Ross that a witness has come forward saying they saw Adam's car speeding away on the day their mother died. Ross establishes the witness didn't get a look at the driver. Adam is adamant Moira can't go to the police and questions why she'd even want to. Moira wants to spare Adam and alleviate some of her guilt. Cain states Moira would still feel guilty, but she'd sit in a cell thinking about it twenty-four hours a day. Pete thinks Adam's car being spotted leaving the village is a good thing but Ross worries someone saw him driving. Back at the farm, Cain insists he, Moira and Adam shut up about this and get on with their lives. Moira worries about the police going after Adam but Adam states the police have nothing on him. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room, master bedroom and yard *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and hallway *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Hotten Police Station - Interview room 1 *Cemetery *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Main Street Notes *Laurel Thomas' solicitor is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,540,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes